


Reid Oliver, Accidental Wedding Planner

by ktbob



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbob/pseuds/ktbob
Summary: Holden and Lily are getting married. Again. Of course, Luke is expected to handle the details. But when he enlists Dr. Oliver in his plans, things go awry...





	Reid Oliver, Accidental Wedding Planner

Reid looked up from his paperwork in time to see Mr. Snyder storm into his office, face mutinous, and drop into the nearest chair.

Which happened to be across from Reid’s desk.

Reid waited a couple of seconds, but the usually-verbose Richie Rich said nothing. Instead, he tapped his foot impatiently on the floor and chewed on his lower lip.

Okay, Reid really did NOT want to focus on Mr. Snyder’s mouth, petulant or not. The man was entitled, obnoxious, too damn cheerful, and prone to blackmail when he didn’t get what he wanted.

He was also, sadly, off-limits.

Reid narrowed his eyes at Mr. Snyder. Mr. Snyder huffed out a breath and glared at the wall over Reid’s shoulder.

He wasn’t going to ask. He wasn’t.

The man across the desk sighed again and crossed his arms over his chest. Damn, that shirt was perfectly fitted. Probably had it custom-tailored or something.

Focus, man, focus. Do not think about Mr. Snyder’s chest.

Or his mouth, or any other part of his anatomy.

“Fine.” Reid tossed his pen on the desk. “You clearly want someone to pay attention to your little temper tantrum. Whatever. Just spill and get it off your chest —" poor choice of words "- and then go away so I can get some work done."

Mr. Snyder glared at him. “If you must know, my parents are getting married. Again.”

“Your parents.” Reid pretended to think. “So, Hot Mom and – which dad is it? Bad Dad or Good Dad? Or is there another parent lurking out there I haven’t had the displeasure of meeting?”

“Ha, ha. Funny.” Mr. Snyder rolled his eyes. “Lily and Holden. As I’m sure you well know.”

Actually, he didn’t. The convoluted relationship status of the inhabitants of Oakdale held no interest for him; therefore, he chose not to pay attention most of the time.

Most being the operative word.

“And this impacts you how?” Reid shuffled some papers. “I was under the impression that you’re a grown-ass man. Why is mommy and daddy’s marital status of such vital importance to you?”

“Because, you jerk, they’re expecting me to plan it for them.”

Reid raised one eyebrow. “And you said no, of course.”

Mr. Snyder clamped his mouth shut.

“No. Of course you didn’t.” Reid waved a hand in dismissal. “Forget the grown-ass man comment. Clearly, I was delusional when I said it.”

“I’m the oldest,” he protested. “It’s not like Faith could have put something like this together.”

Reid sighed. “One. Sure she could. Two. Who cares if she couldn’t? Three. It’s no one’s responsibility other than your parents. They want to waste time and money on a remarriage that will last as long as the pull-by date on the yogurt in my fridge? Fine, go ahead, but they should Do. It. Themselves.”

“They’re so busy,” Luke – Mr. Snyder – said weakly. “Mom’s starting that new perfume venture, and Dad’s…” his voice trailed off.

“You have no idea what your dad does, do you?” Reid smirked at the silence that followed. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. And seriously, do they think you’re not busy, too? Not just running the foundation, but taking care of the shipping company, and now helping with the neuro-wing planning. Why do they assume you’re just going to drop everything and come running the minute they snap their fingers?”

“Maybe because I do?” The blond shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess it’s a habit. But now that I’ve agreed to help, I really can’t back out.”

Reid arched a brow.

“I can’t. Besides, it could be fun?”

“You sound so convinced.”

“I’m trying to look on the bright side. I just don’t want to do it all alone.”

Reid shrugged. “So get one of your friends to help out. Or Noah.”

“Noah?” Mr. Snyder snorted a laugh. “Yeah, the whole ‘lack of eyesight’ thing could interfere with giving an opinion on colors and decorations and things like that.”

“Don’t count on it,” Reid muttered under his breath.

“Plus the fact that we broke up, which makes looking at anything romance-y twice as painful. Anyway, I’m kind of in a time crunch, and since we’ve got some deadlines coming up for the neuro-wing, I thought…”

“No.” Reid stood up and leaned over his desk menacingly. “Don’t say it. Don’t even think it. I am not and never will be a wedding planner. Get up, walk out that door, and we’ll pretend this conversation never happened.”

“There’ll be food,” Mr. Snyder said hopefully.

“No.”

“And cake. We’ll have to try lots of different cakes.”

Reid glared at him.

“I can’t think of anyone I’d trust more to help pick out the right menu for this.”

“Shut up.”

“We’ll have to taste test every item, of course.”

“You play dirty, Mr. Snyder.”

The bastard grinned at him. Grinned! “You already knew that about me, Dr. Oliver. It’s one of my best qualities, don’t you think?”

With a renewed bounce to his step, he took his leave, promising to have Reid’s admin put some appointments on his calendar.

Reid shook his head at the closed door. A force of nature, that was Mr. Snyder. And he was right.

His ability to play dirty was definitely one of his best qualities.

*

Dr. Oliver was late.

Luke checked his watch – again – and sighed heavily. He should have known the bastard would back out of this.

Planning a wedding was obviously not a top priority for the man. But they had deadlines to meet on the neurowing, too, and Luke had hoped they could kill two birds with one stone by discussing their plans at the same time.

“Don’t worry, sir, I’m sure she’ll be here soon,” the clerk said.

“He’ll,” Luke corrected absently. “He’ll be here soon.” Or there would be hell to pay.

“Oh, of course.” She giggled. “Sorry to assume.”

Luke shrugged. Why would she know whether he’d bring a man or a woman along to help him plan this thing? “No big deal.”

“It’s a very big deal,” she said, then leaned over to whisper conspiratorially, “I’m an ally.”

Luke nodded, his attention drawn to the three ring binder on the table in front of him. “Sorry, but is this a sample book?” When she nodded, he asked, “May I start looking through it? I’m sure Dr. Oliver will be along soon.”

“Dr. Oliver.” She laughed, as if he’d said something funny. “Cute.”

Luke looked up, surprised. “You’ve met him?”

“Not yet,” she said.

Then how did she know he was cute? Luke shook his head. Maybe they should go with a different florist.

“Sorry I’m late.” Dr. Oliver’s dry tone made it clear that he was the furthest thing from sorry. “Busy cutting into someone’s brain.” He rubbed his hands together. “It was awesome.”

“Excuse me?” The florist stared at him, wide-eyed.

“Dr. Oliver is a neurosurgeon,” Luke explained.

“Oh, that explains the ‘doctor’ part,” she said.

Dr. Oliver rolled his eyes. “No, my parents named me that. They thought ‘doctor’ was an excellent first name.”

He sat down on the couch next to Luke, who promptly elbowed him in the side. “Don’t be sarcastic,” he warned.

“Not possible. I’ll be unable to communicate.”

“Smartass.”

They smiled at each other, looking away when the saleswoman cleared her throat. “So what’s your actual first name,” she asked.

“What business is it of…” he started, but Luke talked over him.

“Reid,” he said. “His name is Reid.”

Luke’s stomach flip-flopped just a little bit at saying his name out loud for the first time.

“Thanks, Snyder,” Reid said with an eye-roll.

“Any time,” he said, ignoring the sarcasm. “And it’s Luke.”

“I know,” Reid said, his voice low and intimate.

Luke blinked. What the hell?

“So, Luke and Reid,” the florist said, clapping her hands together briskly. “What, exactly, are you looking for?”

“Well, lilies, obviously,” Luke said.

“Are you kidding?” Reid stared at him. “Could you get more predictable?”

“What?” Luke shrugged. “It seems appropriate.”

“Yeah, if you’re going for literalism.”

Luke stared at him. “You sound like my English prof.”

“I didn’t know you were in school.”

Luke squirmed a little. “Uh. Long story.”

“So, lilies!” The florist clapped her hands together. “Sounds lovely.”

“No lilies.” Reid glared at Luke. “We want something light, unfussy. Daisies, peonies, old fashioned blooms. Nothing fancy. It needs to fit an outdoor ceremony at the farm.”

“You think the farm is a good spot?”

Reid lifted an eyebrow. “It’s where everything happens for your family, right?”

Luke smiled at him. “I didn’t think you’d noticed.”

“Don’t get all mushy on me,” Reid muttered.

“I think that sounds lovely,” the florist said. “How about I get my sketch book and we start looking at designs?”

*

“Food next?” Reid rubbed his hands together. He’d skipped lunch today because of surgery, and he was bordering on starving.

“Sorry, photographer first.” Luke tugged at his sleeve, trying to tow him down the street.

Reid dug in his heels and refused to move. “Photographer? Can’t we just have everyone snap pics on their iPhones?”

Luke turned, hand still on Reid’s arm. Reid ignored the warmth of his palm, radiating through the thin fabric. “My mom wants a real wedding album this time.”

“Fine, whatever,” Reid grumbled. “Let’s just get this over with and move on to the food.”

The bell over the photography studio’s door chimed as they entered. A young man with spiky black hair and bleached-white tips waved them over to the seating area. “Welcome to Photos by Design,” he said, sitting with a flourish. “I think you’ll be very happy with what we have to offer.”

“Thanks for seeing us on such short notice,” Luke said, a smile on his face.

Stupid smile. Stupid face. Stupid Reid, leaning forward like Luke was the sun or something. “You’re hiring him,” he reminded Luke. “Which means giving him money. There’s no need for gratitude.”

“Oh, come on,” Luke said, sitting down and patting the cushion next to him. “I know you’re beyond social niceties, being on a different level from the rest of the world, but you should try it some time. You’d be shocked at the benefits.”

Reid sat down, grumbling under his breath. What the hell was Luke thinking, talking about benefits? The man was going to be the death of him.

Luke patted him on the knee, causing a spark of – something. Something Reid didn’t want to consider, thank you very much. “Hang in there,” Luke said. “You’re doing fine.”

“I do not need positive reinforcement,” Reid said through gritted teeth. “Just food.”

“Same difference, when it comes to you,” Luke said sweetly. Then he turned to the photographer, who was watching their interaction with undisguised interest.

“Something non-traditional, am I right?” He took out an iPad and tapped on the screen. “Maybe black and white with touches of color. Or sepia.” Turning the device around, he pointed at the picture he’d brought up. “Like that. What do you think?”

“I like it,” Luke said, leaning closer. “For a ceremony like this, we don’t want the same old same old.”

“And yet, there we go,” Reid intoned dryly.

Luke elbowed him. “Be nice.”

“I think it’s going to be fabulous.” The photographer pulled out his camera and adjusted the lens. “Totally fresh and innovative. Just like the happy couple.”

Luke and Reid glanced at each other.

“Um.” Luke shrugged. “I guess.”

Reid winced as a flash lit up the room. “What the hell are you doing?”

The photographer tilted his head slightly, looking around the camera. “Some test shots. Don’t mind me.”

Reid grimaced again, but Luke just laughed and chucked him under the chin, making him jump back with a scowl. “Watch it, “ he growled, but even he could hear the undercurrent of laughter in his voice.

Luke leaned in. eyes sparkling. “Believe me, Dr. Oliver, I am.”

“Dr. Oliver again, huh? So much for first name basis.”

“Fine. Reid.” Luke’s voice was soft, his eyes bright, and when the hell had he moved in so close?

Reid cleared his throat. “I think whatever you decide will be fine,” he said. “I’ll, uh, be right back.”

Then he walked out of the studio and stood on the sidewalk, wondering what the hell was wrong with Snyder.

Luke.

Dammit.

*

“I’ve scheduled a follow-up with Stefan for next week,” Luke told Reid as he exited the studio a few minutes later. Rei – Dr. Oliv – Reid – whatever the hell he was supposed to call him now – still seemed a little keyed up. He kept tapping his hand against his thigh, like he always did when he was nervous.

How did he know what the man did when he was nervous? When did he start paying so damned much attention?

Shaking off the uneasy feeling that he was just a little too invested in his ex-boyfriend’s doctor’s well-being, Luke clapped Reid on the shoulder, ignoring the little spark of … something … that he felt at the contact. “You ready to go?”

Reid shrugged, not quite meeting his eyes. “As long as there’s food.”

Laughing, Luke turned and led the way to the caterer’s. “Your wish is my command.”

*

“Now this is more like it,” Reid said, rubbing his hands together. “Time for my expertise to shine.”

Luke laughed. “Easy, there. At least wait until Traci can bring us some forks.”

“You’re no fun.” Reid mock-frowned at him. It smelled too damn good in there to work up a reasonably foul mood.

“Welcome to Epic Catering.” The woman smiled as she came through the doorway into the main room. “I’ve prepared a selection of menu items for you to sample, if you’d like to take a seat over here.”

Reid was in the chair before she was done talking. Seriously, he wanted food and he wanted it now. “Fork?” he asked, then, remembering Luke’s admonition from earlier, added, “please.”

Maybe that would get him something to eat more quickly.

Traci laughed and handed both of them silverware, then brought out a tray with several dishes on it. “I thought we’d start with a selection of appetizers,” she said.

Luke picked up a slice of toasted bread topped with fresh mozzarella, tomatoes and chopped basil. Taking one bite, he groaned. “Oh my God,” he mumbled around the bite.

Reid froze, his hand outstretched over the appetizer tray. He would not give Luke’s reaction a sexual connotation.

He would not.

“Seriously, Reid, you have to try this.” Luke held out the appetizer, clearly waiting for Reid to take a bite. “Come on, it’s amazing.”

“I’ll, uh, I’ll take your word for it.” Reid shifted in his seat, grateful for the tablecloth that hid his body’s reaction to Luke’s innocent offer.

“Try it,” Luke wheedled, pressing the bruschetta against Reid’s lips. Finally, Reid gave in, opening his mouth for a bite.

Luke was right; the appetizer was amazing. But it was the pad of Luke’s thumb, brushing against his lower lip, that almost brought Reid to his knees.

“Whew! Getting a little hot in here.” Traci grinned and fanned herself. “I’d better get things moving in the kitchen – you have far better things to do today than plan the wedding.”

“Oh, we don’t mind,” Luke said, then kicked Reid under the table. Probably to assure himself that Reid wasn’t going to do anything stupid.

Which was a silly thing to think, really. There was food involved.

“I’ll be right back with the entrees,” Traci said, and disappeared into the back room again.

Luke glanced over the variety of appetizers on the table. “Looks like we’ll have to make some decisions here,” he said.

“Why?” Reid picked up a melon slice wrapped in prosciutto and stuffed it in his mouth. “Your family’s loaded. Order a little of everything.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Playing the poor little rich boy angle again? Lame.”

“Seriously. The last thing you want to skimp on is the food. No matter what disaster occurs during the wedding, as long as you have enough to eat, the guests will be happy.”

“Why do you think something disastrous will happen?” Luke tried out the spring rolls, humming a little in appreciation at the taste.

Reid ate a coconut shrimp and tried not to think about other things he wanted Luke to do with that mouth. “Have you met your family?”

Luke glowered. “Okay, point taken.”

“The only other wedding I’ve been to here in Oakdale, I was taken hostage by a lunatic and had to fake a medical emergency. Believe me, a decent buffet would have made the situation far more tolerable.”

“Here you go,” Traci said, entering the room again carrying a tray with multiple covered dishes on it. “One of each of our most popular entrees.”

“Excellent.” Reid rubbed his hands together. “What are you going to eat, Luke?”

Luke just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the caterer. “We’re thinking of going with a buffet,” he said, as Reid lifted a cover off one of the plates and dug in. “As you can see, there will be some hungry people in attendance.”

“Hey!” Reid would have been more offended if Luke wasn’t right. And if his mouth wasn’t full of the most amazing salmon he’d had since coming to this godforsaken town.

Luke ignored him, of course, leaning over the table to look at the price sheet. Reid tapped one of the lines.

“This one,” he said. “It’s the perfect spread.”

“A man who knows what he wants,” Traci said approvingly. “An excellent choice.”

“Do I have any say in this?” Despite his words, Luke looked mostly amused by the turn of events.

“Nope.” Reid took a bite of the steak, chewed, and swallowed. “You know I’m right. Might as well give in now.”

“Yes, sir.” Luke saluted. “I should know better than to argue with you about food.”

“True.”

They smiled at each other until Traci cleared her throat. Then Reid shoved away all inappropriate thoughts and focused on the details for the buffet.

*

“Classic.”

“Contemporary.”

“I don’t think that’s what we want at all.”

“There’s nothing traditional about this wedding,” Reid pointed out. “Why use traditional invitations?”

“Because…” Luke paused, searching for the right words. “Because it’s tradition, that’s all.”

“Bzzzt.” Reid waved a dismissive hand. “Wrong answer.”

“You are impossible.” Luke privately admitted that Reid was probably right about this one too, dammit. But he was having way too much fun sparring with him over every detail to give in now.

The older woman behind the counter of the stationery shop pulled out yet another book. “What about this one?” She flipped to a page. “It’s sort of a mix between contemporary and traditional.”

“I love it.” Luke tapped the invitation. “That’s the one.”

She looked at Reid expectantly. Luke rolled his eyes. Why did Reid get final approval?

“It’ll do,” Reid said.

She took out an order form and a pen. “Is there a specific wording you’d like to use? Full names?”

“Of course.”

“Parents’ names?”

“Absolutely not.”

Luke stared at Reid.

“Seriously? This is not a parents-giving-away-the-bride-and/or-groom wedding, and you know it. Besides, that would be one long-ass invite if you put all the names on there.”

“Fine,” Luke grumbled.

“I’ll have a mock-up ready for you next week,” the saleswoman said, jotting down notes on her order pad. “Should I bring them by the hospital?”

“Sure, why not,” Reid said. “It’s not like he’s not hanging around there 24-7 anyway.”

But as they stood to go, Luke got the strangest feeling that Reid wasn’t nearly as irritated about that as he pretended to be.

*

“I think you forgot something,” Reid said, hanging back as Luke headed for the parking lot down the street.

“No, we’ve made all our appointments for today.” Luke checked his watch. “And you need to get back to that hospital I spend so much time haunting.”

Reid gaped at him, ignoring the little jab. “What about the cake?”

Luke laughed. “You’re really getting into this wedding planner thing, aren’t you?”

“As if.” Reid snorted. “It’s just that you’re ignoring the fact that we haven’t tried any cake. And that’s just wrong.”

Luke leaned in and patted Reid’s shoulder gently. “Don’t worry. The baker wasn’t available today, so he’s bringing over samples to your office next Monday. I’ve already cleared it with your assistant.”

“Thank God,” Reid said fervently. “A wedding without cake would be a travesty.”

Luke’s laughter drew more than their share of curious looks as they headed back to the car.

*

“We have a problem.”

Reid dropped his pen on the desk and sighed heavily as Luke barged into his office.

“What’s wrong now?” Reid checked his calendar. “Is there a problem with the cake?”

Luke narrowed his eyes. “Do you ever think of anything besides food?”

Reid paused, considering. “Nope.”

It was a lie. But he wasn’t about to tell Luke that he’d spent most of the past week catching himself thinking about … Luke.

Seriously, it was worrisome.

“The cake samples are still scheduled to be here in fifteen minutes,” Luke said. “I have no reason to think there will be any issues.”

“Then what the hell are you worried about?” Reid leaned back in his chair.

“This.” Luke tossed a card on the desk. Reid picked it up.

“What? It’s the invitation you picked out last week.”

“Read it.”

Reid opened the card, glanced at the inscription, and dropped it on the desk like it was dipped in acid. “What the hell?”

“I know!” Luke shoved his hands through his hair in frustration.

“Why would he do that?” Reid shoved it away with his pencil, lip curling.

Luke stared at him, a frown marring his forehead. “There’s no need to be rude about it.”

Reid spread his hands. “Have you met me?”

“Point taken.” Luke paced from one side of the office to the other. “I just don’t understand.”

“Didn’t you give him your parents’ names for the card?”

Luke glanced up, thinking. “I…uh…I can’t remember.”

Reid thought back. “No, the only time parents came up was when I said no parent names on the invitation.”

“Well, he got that right. No names on the invitation at all. Except yours and mine.”

“Why would he think that…” Reid stopped. “Uh-oh.”

“What do you mean, uh-oh?”

“Maybe this explains all the nurses being nice to me this week. And just this morning, some woman at the supermarket congratulated me.”

Luke squinted at him. “Congratulated you for what?”

“That’s what I asked!” Reid stood. “She just laughed and winked at me.”

“Oh, no,” Luke groaned. “And maybe that’s why people have been acting so shocked when I say anything about the ceremony. I thought they were just surprised Mom and Dad were getting married again.”

“Why would everyone think that, though? We aren’t even a couple!”

There was a knock at the door. Luke opened it to find the baker standing on the other side, a covered tray in his hands. “I’ve got the samples for you two to try,” he said.

“Cake,” Reid said fervently, rubbing his hands together.

Luke said nothing, but rolled his eyes.

“And I couldn’t special order one in this short a time frame, but I used two toppers to mock up something for a visual,” the baker continued, taking off the cover with a flourish. There, smack dab in the middle of all the cake samples, stood two groom figures side by side.

“Are you kidding me?” Reid shook his head.

The baker looked at him. “Oh, would you prefer something less traditional?”

Luke snorted. “Can you get less traditional than two groom figures together on a cake?”

“Focus, Snyder.” Reid snapped his fingers in front of Luke’s face. “You’re missing the main point, which is there are two groom figures on this tray.”

The baker looked back and forth between them. “Is there a problem?”

Reid glared at him. “Why do you think that we’re the ones getting married?”

“Aren’t you?”

Luke took one look at Reid’s face and took the baker’s elbow. “Why don’t you let us talk for a minute alone, okay?”

“And leave the cake,” Reid said, grabbing the tray out of his hands as he passed by.

Once the door closed, Luke turned around and leaned against it. “I kinda get it now,” he said.

Reid picked up one of the samples. “Get what?”

Luke ticked the items off on his fingers one by one. “We’re spending a lot of time together lately. I’m in your office all the time. We start going to wedding-based businesses together. Apparently, we look like a couple or something. We-“

“Luke. Luke! LUKE!” Reid took a step forward and shoved a piece of cake in Luke’s mouth.

“Hey!” Luke mumbled, his mouth full of vanilla cake with buttercream frosting. Caught between anger and laughter, he choked down most of the dessert.

Then Reid leaned in and kissed him.

Frozen in shock, Luke stared as Reid pulled back, licking a dot of frosting off that had transferred from Luke’s lips to his own. “Mmm,” he said.

Luke swallowed. “The hell?”

Reid shrugged. “If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.”

“What?”

“Well, I’m not going to marry you next month, if that’s what you’re worried about.” He picked up another piece of cake, this one with a coconut topping, and absent-mindedly started to eat it. “We’ve never even been on a date.”

“You want to go on a date with me?” Luke’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Hell, half the town has us picking out china patterns. Literally. So why not go with the flow and see what happens?”

“Uh. Okay.” Luke shook himself. “This is one bizarre week.”

“Welcome to Oakdale,” Reid said with a smirk. “Now eat some more cake and help me pick out the right combination. For your parents’ ceremony, of course.”

“Of course,” Luke echoed. He selected a piece of chocolate cake with buttercream frosting and looked it over.

“You going to eat that?” Reid tilted his head.

Luke took one step and shoved it in Reid’s mouth. “Turnabout fair play,” he crowed. Then, mimicking Reid, he leaned in and kissed him full on the lips.

“Hmm, I think you’re right,” he said.

“I’m always right,” Reid agreed. “What am I right about this time?”

“Half of Oakdale can’t be wrong. Dr. Oliver, would you like to go on a date?”

“As long as it doesn’t involve any wedding planning, you’ve got a deal.”

*

The Snyder remarriage was lovely, and all the elements were perfectly suited to the happy couple. No one was kidnapped, or blackmailed, or ran off with a long-lost love. Reid, to be honest, was a little disappointed. But his boyfriend was happy, and nauseating as it sounded, that was all that mattered.

And thus ended the short-lived career of Reid Oliver, Accidental Wedding Planner.


End file.
